Encuentro
by KuroganeNoLoke
Summary: Ichigo extraña a Rukia, ella vuelve al mundo humano y pueden volver a encontrarse / one shot IchiRuki


**Chaos! este fic fue el primero que escribí, hace 5 años asi que lo modifique y eh aqui!**

* * *

Bleach y sus personajes son de tite kubo

* * *

Encuentro

Pareja: Ichigo x Rukia

.

.

.

**Cuando cerré los ojos pude ver a una mujer, era algo pequeña**

**de cabellera negra y siempre usa un kimono negro,**

**Su temperamento es algo y ojos muy orgullosos,**

**No hay forma de olvidarme de ella ¡Rukia!**

.

.

Ichigo pov

Ya han pasado tres años y medio , probablemente mucho más tiempo desde la batalla contra Aizen y los Fullbring, me alegro de que pude recuperar mis poderes de Shinigami, me alegro de volver a aver al viejo de Zangetsu e incluso de ver al molestoso de mi Hollow interno, quizás algún día le de un nombre apropiado para él como agradecimiento,

Todo está bien al parecer, incluso logré ir a mi graduación, claro que no fui mucho a clases en mi último año, y pasé mis vacaciones dando exámenes retrasados y estudiando como burro...

Pero todo está bien, mis amigos... mi familia... pareciera que todo está en orden ¿Debería estar bien verdad?,

Pero para mí no lo está,

Me falta algo, cuando cierro los ojos a pensar, lo encuentro, está escondido a veces, Esa pequeña mujer,

Rukia... a veces quiero que vuelva, pero no va a volver,

Con mis poderes actuales perfectamente puedo ir a mi gusto cuando quiera a la Soul Society, Incluso pensé en un plan para que volviera,

.

**Me iría de infiltrado en la Soul Society, pasando desapercibido,**

**Me cargaría a todos,**

** a cada uno de los capitanesy a sus tenientes, **

**Incluso me cargaría a Genryuusai,**

**Me escabullaría en la mansión Kuchiki y me cargaría a Byakuya,**

**Buscaría a Rukia y me la traería de vuelta a la fuerza,**

**Aunque fuera literalmente un secuestro y delito en ambos mundos,**

**.**

Pero no podía hacer eso, han pasado años y lo más probablemente Rukia esté con su cargo de teniente, tenga un montón de responsabilidades, y ... Casada o comprometida... Con Renji... Cada vez que pienso e imagino eso me hierve la sangre de rabia, y quiero cargarme a Renji, tal vez era mi paranoica mente queriéndome dar una mala pasada,

A estas altura con mi edad cualquiera diría que es imposible que esté solo, pero he rechazado a varias, Orihime me dio una rara declaración después de la batalla con los Fullbrings, pero yo no le pude corresponder, nunca le correspondería, Aún recuerdo eso ...

**Flashback**

- **¿De que querías hablar Inoue?** - estaba nervioso, ya sabía cuales serían sus palabras pero tenía que ser honesto,

-** B-bueno y-yo...** - estaba sonrojada,

Que no lo diga, que no lo diga, que no lo diga... por más que repetía eso en mi mente, no podía evitar lo que me diría,

- **¡Me gustas mucho Kurosaki-kun!** - lo dijo tan rápido que le faltó aire,

-** Lo siento pero no puedo corresponderte**-

Me fuí corriendo a una velocidad divina, no quería ver su rostro llorando,

**End Flashback**

Después de encerrarme por 3 días en mi departamento de soltero sin salir, fui a disculparme con ella como era debido, se lo debía,

No me di cuenta antes de mis sentimientos si no hubiera sido por eso, Era tan tarde que ella ya no podía escucharme, Siempre ella iba y volvía como se le daba la gana, A veces me jodía cuando hacía eso, Pero nunca le dije nada ya que sentí algo de temor que me rechazara, Pero ahora tengo las seguridad para decirlo... Me gustas Rukia enana loca de los conejos,

.

**En la mansión Kuchiki en la noche...**

.

- **¿A donde crees que vas Rukia?** -

Nisama me había pillado escapándome, ¡Debía decirle algo coherente!,

- **¡A n-ningún lado n-n-nisama!**- no podía hablar correctamente, me regañaría seguramente,

-** Si quieres regresar al mundo humano no lo hagas a escondidas** -

- **Nisama...** -

¿Había adivinado mis intenciones? Realmente me conocía...

- **Si vas a ir hazlo antes de que me arrepienta**-

- **¡G-gracias!** -

Me fui sonriendo hacia el mundo humano, tal vez nisama no era tan estricto...

Cuando llegué era de noche igual que en la Soul Society, era demasiado tarde y probablemente todos estén durmiendo, excepto el sombrerero loco que respondía al nombre de Urahara,

Empecé a correr pero nada podía ser tan perfecto, choqué con alguien,

- **Lo que me faltaba...** - me sobé la cabeza algo adolorida hasta que una voz me sacó de mi "dolor",

-** ¡Rukia!** - estaba con sus ojos marrón abiertos de impresión,

- **Tanto tiempo Ic**-

No pude completar mi frase ya que sentí unos brazos rodeándome, definitivamente era él, justo enfrente de mí,

-** Me alegra que estés aquí ¡No haz cambiado! ¿Como te dejaron venir? ¿Co**-

- **¡Para el carro zanahoria! No puedo responder tan rápido y ... ¿Qué haces paseando en la noche?** -

- **Yo hago lo que quiero No necesito explicarte **-

- **Ohh ¿Kurosaki-kun peleó con su padre? -**

**- No me gusta ese tono y vivo solo -** se cruzó de brazos algo ofendido,

- **Solo me gusta joderte fresita-kun-**

**- ¡Tú! -**

**- Jajaja Pero... ¿Me puedes soltar?-**

**- ¿La Kuchiki está nerviosa por un crío? -**se acercó a mi quedando a casi una nula distancia de separación, mi cara estaba sumamente sonrojada, que se podía comparar con el cabello de Renji,

- **¡Suéltame! -**

El sonrió de lado y rápidamente atrapó mis labios con los suyos con algo de desesperación, fue dulce...

- ** Me gustas Rukia -****  
**

**- ¿Me puedo desmayar? -**

**- Y... ¿Te gustó?-**

**- ¡Idiota! -**

Me separé de él y le di un fuerte golpe ¿Acaso no sabía que eso no se preguntaba? Era idiota...

- **Me lo tomaré como un sí ¿Te vas a quedar? -**

**- Sí-**

**- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?-**

**- Si pervertido- **lo dije casi en un susurro,

- **¿¡Cómo que pervertido enana grosera!? -**

Lo besé en la mejilla y me di media vuelta algo sonrojada,

- **Mañana me molestas... -**

A pesar de su idiotez, me gustaba.-


End file.
